Apache Kid Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * Dugan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Deadly Deed | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western story. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ross Martin Supporting Characters: * Half-Hitch Halliday Antagonists: * Chris Gowdy Other Characters: * Sheriff of Nugget City Locations: * Nugget City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Gold Cache | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Synopsis3 = Western story. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Gray Wolf Strikes | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Apache Kid pays a visit to Fort Madison and his friend Captain Bill Gregory. Bill warns Apache Kid that the Comanche's led by Grey Wolf are trying to convince Red Hawk and his tribe of Apaches to form an alliance in order to start up another Indian War. Apache Kid agrees to do what he can to insure peace in the region and rides off to the Apache camp. He arrives there just as Grey Wolf is pressuring Red Hawk to join his alliance. Apache Kid threatens to fire an arrow into Grey Wolf's heart, prompting the chief and his Comanches to leave, but Grey Wolf vows to get the Apaches to join his cause. When speaking to White Swan and Red Hawk after, Apache Kid is relieved to learn that the Apaches have no intention of joining the Comanches in their war. However, that night a Comanche warriors sneaks into the Apache camp and kidnaps White Swan, part of Grey Wolf's plan to force Red Hawk into an alliance. The next morning Red Hawk is given the message and cannot bring himself to sacrifice the life of his niece and orders his warriors to prepare to go to war. Apache Kid then rushes off to Camp Madison and warns Bill, but asks Bill to give him a chance to stop the war and hold off on the counter attack. Bill agrees to give Apache Kid time but stresses that he must hurry. As the Apaches sends a smoke signal indicating their compliance to the Comanches, Apache Kid changes into Aloysius Kare then wanders into the Comanche camp. As he planned, Aloysius is captured and thrown in the same teepee as White Swan. He frees the girl from her bonds and the pair effect an escape. Once they are clear of the camp, Kare orders White Swan to return to her people and get them to stop their war path. With the girl gone, Kare changes once more into the Apache Kid and returns to the Comanche camp. There Apache Kid challenges Grey Wolf to a fight to the death. The winner gets to decide if there will be peace or war. During the fight, Apache Kid easily disarms Grey Wolf of a tomahawk and bests him in hand-to-hand combat. When Grey Wolf then takes a pot of boiling oil and attempts to throw it at the hero, the Apache Kid tosses a rock at it causing the pot to fall on Grey Wolf's head, killing him. With Grey Wolf dead, Apache Kid orders the Comanches to remain at peace and soon sends a smoke signal to Bill Gregory telling him that the threat of war is over. Apache Kid then returns to the Apache camp where Red Hawk thanks the Kid for rescuing his niece. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Running Dear Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = In this issue, Red Hawk presents an origin of the Apache Kid that greatly differs the origin depicted in . * Also in telling White Feather the origins of the Apache Kid, Red Hawk appears to be revealing Apache Kid's double identity to her. However, in subsequent issues she appears ignorant to the fact that Apache Kid and Aloysius Kare are the same man. One can assume that although there is an origin story presented here (likely as a convenience to new readers) Red Hawk probably did not reveal Apache Kid's alter ego. * Red Hawk uses the term "fire water" to describe what the Wolf is selling him. This was an old term dating back to the 1820's. It is a literal translation of the Ojibwa phrase iškote-wa-po. "fire water" was a common term for Whiskey or other distilled liquors that were common placehttp://dictionary.reference.com/browse/fire+water?s=t. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}